


Thigh Highs

by MagicVickri



Series: Lace [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I had to uh...make some shit up, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Genji gets back a small pleasure he thought he lost forever.





	Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Michael Chu for..............telling us Genji............................still had a dick? That was lore I'm not sure I needed but I guess I can work with it
> 
> Also big shout out to my darling pal [Kiwi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/KiwiLombax15) for partial beta + helping me throw ideas around. You a peach.

Genji was once a man of many pleasures. Before his world was flipped upside down by his own brother, he was out almost every night; he would party, he would get messily drunk, flirt with anyone that looked good regardless of gender. He had fun blowing his family’s money on whatever suited him fancy, but there was one thing he loved buying for himself the most.

 

When it came to his body, Genji was completely shameless. Whether he was going over to a lover’s home or hooking up in a bathroom stall, he would almost always have something special hidden underneath his clothing. One would call it a fetish, but Genji didn’t care much for whatever it meant. It got him excited when someone ran their hand along his satin clad thighs while he was fucked from behind. He loved the way it looked when someone’s head was between his lace covered legs. It was a thrill Genji indulged in frequently, and loved it even more when the other person (or people) got a kick out of it too.

 

But then everything changed.

 

Genji Shimada couldn’t go out to wild parties anymore. He couldn’t drink until he blacked out. He couldn’t burn through money. He couldn’t have fun one night stands. His body was different, now. He was a cyborg, armed with weapons and covered in metal. He was fighting under Overwatch. It took a long period of time for him to come to terms with his new body, and with the help of his teacher Zenyatta he learned to find peace with it. After years of rage and bitterness, he had fully welcomed his new life.

 

Still, he couldn’t help but miss those times where he could act a fool.

 

Genji wasn’t able to wear thigh highs anymore. One night, he tried putting on a pair over his robotic legs just to see how it would look, but before the first leg even reached his thigh the fabric caught on one of his joints and ripped. He sighed sadly to himself and tossed the wasted stockings away. It was a trivial thing to be sad about, he told himself. He just had to adjust to this new life and let it go. 

 

Along with the loss of his favorite accessory, Genji longed for companionship. But it was difficult for him to come by, what with having a cyborg body and all. Folks came and went, having a hard time understanding how his body worked. It sure was easier back when he was entirely flesh; all he had to do was show a little skin and everybody wanted him immediately. But now? Now he was mostly made of metal, and nobody wanted to take the time to understand. 

 

Then, along came Lúcio.

 

Genji and Lúcio met through mutual friends; the cyborg ninja was introduced to Lúcio through Zenyatta who one day had a lovely discussion with D.Va about music, and she brought up a good friend of hers who was a musician. The way she had described Lúcio put an idea in Zenyatta’s head, and ever the wingman as well as a teacher the omnic monk set a plan into motion. Pulling a few strings, he got his student to meet with Lúcio, pretending that he was invited to a training session so he could observe. The DJ in large skates rolled up to Genji to say hello, and the rest was history. 

 

Lúcio was quickly smitten with Genji, always asking questions about what being a cyborg was like and telling the ninja how cool he looked. He loved watching him fight, and his favorite part was when Genji flipped open his visor to reveal his scarred face. “You’re still a person under all that, y’know?” Lúcio had told Genji once. “You lost your body, but you didn’t lose  _ you _ . And I like  _ you _ a whole lot.”

 

Genji liked Lúcio a whole lot, too. So much that he asked him out on a date. Or two. Or seven. They were a couple by Date Three but he just loved spending time with Lúcio. The DJ was so easy to talk to about anything, and Genji confided in his new boyfriend numerous times. The cyborg told Lúcio different things, from his strained family life to his favorite foods. He was such a great listener, hanging onto every word and telling Genji things that would uplift him or help ease the pain a little. So when the couple became much more intimate, there was even more to talk about.

 

First and foremost was…how does a human and a cyborg have sex. Luckily with the advancements in science and technology, Genji had an answer; after some immature giggling between Lúcio and Genji, Genji explained how he could attach a prosthetic phallus to his waste port and have it work as if he were still a human. 

 

“And you still feel everything?” Lúcio asked as he curiously gave it a stroke. The small noise that slipped from Genji’s uncovered mouth answered him before the cyborg gave an actual response. 

 

“Anything and everything.”

 

Lúcio readjusted himself on their bed so he was lying close next to Genji. “Well now that that’s figured out, what kinda stuff are you into? You like to take things slow? Into leather and whips or something? Though you probably wouldn’t feel much since you got a metal body…”

 

Genji laughed. With the advancements in technology he could make it so he  _ was _ able to feel anything on his body, but it wasn’t a function he used often due to his constant training and fighting. “Oh no, I was never really into all that. But when I had an... _ organic _ body there was something I liked to wear during sex, whether I was giving or receiving.” Genji turned from Lúcio, his eyes downcast. “Can’t do that anymore.”

 

Lúcio tilted his head. “Would it...help if I wore it instead? I mean, ah, as long as it’s something I can handle-“

 

Genji’s face turned red. “Oh- no, no! It’s nothing outrageous. I actually...think you would look good in…” Genji’s voice trailed into a whisper, feeling shy. “...thigh highs.”

 

“Oh, it’s thigh high stockings? You used to wear those a lot? I bet you looked  _ smokin’ hot  _ in them,” Lúcio replied with a smile.

 

“Yeah…I threw out all my pairs after…this body happened, but for old time’s sake I’ve kept one pair hidden in the closet. Even though I’ll never wear them again.”

 

Lúcio hopped up from the bed and ran for the closet. “Ooh, where? Lemme put em on! We’re about the same size so I bet they’ll fit me!” he said excitedly. Genji was a bit surprised by the enthusiasm, but told his boyfriend where the stockings were hidden. Lúcio came back out of the closet, a pair of sheer black thigh high stockings in his grasp. He placed the stockings on their bed and began stripping off his clothes (Genji secretly enjoying the small show before him). Once he was fully naked, Lúcio sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the stockings up on each leg. He stood back up, and modeled his covered legs for Genji.

 

Genji felt something stir in him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He studied the way the lacy top of the stockings looked up against Lúcio’s dark brown skin, and admired the way his toned leg muscles appeared wrapped in satin. Genji had been so used to the way he looked and felt in thigh highs that he had never once thought about what it would be like to enjoy them on somebody else. 

 

Lúcio chuckled. “Something tells me you like what you see.”

 

Genji looked down at himself and sure enough, his dick had begun to move from its flaccid state. His boyfriend was seriously turning him on right now, and now he was aching to see Lúcio sit on his lap with those thigh highs bumping against him. Genji pat the bed, signaling Lúcio to rejoin him. The DJ crawled onto the bed and hovered his body over Genji’s, then made himself comfortable as he brought their hips together. He rubbed his own growing erection against Genji’s, and they both let out their own noise of pleasure. Genji placed both his hands on Lúcio’s thighs as they slowly rocked together. Even as a cyborg his nerves were still intact; underneath Genji’s metal hands he could feel anything and everything. His fingertips rubbed against Lúcio’s heated skin, and his hands slid down to rest on top of the laced bands on the thigh highs.

 

He hadn’t felt such a way in a long time. He was so distracted by his clouded thoughts that he almost didn’t register Lúcio taking both of their dicks into his hand and began jerking them both off. Lúcio was surprised that Genji’s dick did in fact work and feel like any organic one would, and as he strokes faster he wondered if Genji could still release the same.

 

Genji couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lúcio. He thought the other man looked gorgeous on top of him, his face flushed red and his lips parted. He glanced back down at Lúcio’s legs and admired how good his thigh high-clad legs looked rubbing against his sides as they moved together. It was all driving Genji mad. 

 

“I want to…” Genji panted. “I want to fuck your thighs.”

 

Lúcio nodded, and Genji noticed his face had turned a deeper shade of red. Perhaps the idea of sticking his dick between his thighs really excited him. Lúcio let go of their cocks and slid off of Genji’s lap so they could switch places, Lúcio now on his back with his legs spread out on the bed while Genji retrieved the lube. Genji reappeared onto their bed and handed Lúcio the bottle of lube so he could slick his thighs. Genji settled himself between Lúcio’s legs as the other man finished his handiwork, and Lúcio leaned upwards to cover Genji’s dick with slick as well. 

 

Once Lúcio’s head hit the pillows, Genji positioned Lúcio’s legs so his thighs were close together. The cyborg leaned in and pushed his cock in between his thighs, shuddering at the feeling. Lúcio bit his lip when he saw the head of Genji’s dick peek out from between his thighs, and waited for the other man to begin thrusting. He angled himself so Lúcio could get some friction, but had to be careful not to get caught on the thigh highs. 

 

It was becoming more difficult to stay focused. Genji could feel his climax building up and on their own his hips were moving faster. He looked down to make sure Lúcio was still comfortable, and was reassured by his flushed face and small gasps of pleasure. Genji’s orgasm caught up to him, and he quickly pulled out from between Lúcio’s thighs to shoot his load all over the underside of the other man’s legs. His cum definitely stood out on top of the thigh highs, and would have to get them washed. 

 

But for now, Genji busied himself with getting Lúcio off. Once Genji recovered, Lúcio watched as Genji spread his legs open and immediately ducked his head down to slide his dick into his mouth. A pleased groan left Lúcio’s own mouth as Genji’s tongue ran along the head, quickly teasing the slit before fully engulfing the shaft. Back and forth he moved his head, sucking off his boyfriend until Lúcio finally came down his throat with a moan. Genji swallowed and lifted himself up so he could settle himself next to Lúcio at the head of their bed. “Was that good?” he asked as he lifted his hand to wipe a bead of sweat from Lúcio’s brow.

 

“It’s like I learn something new and amazing about you everyday,” Lúcio beamed. “And I gotta say, I  _ do _ look pretty killer in these,” he said as he patted at his thigh highs. “You looked good with your head between ‘em, too.”

 

Genji smiled. “You should hide them under your clothes sometime, that’s where the real thrill is.”

 

“Oh, you gonna pull me aside and go down on me in public?” Lúcio asked playfully.

 

“That and maybe more,” Genji replied as he pulled the DJ in close for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Symmetra/Pharah......that was gonna be the last one-shot but then I got an idea for a Reaper/Doomfist one. So still more to come either way!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
